Bibliografia de Combate
Combate ——– AMT -C 23-1 - Tiro Das Armas Portáteis- 1ª Parte - Fuzil-EB -C 23-1 - Tiro Das Armas Portáteis- 2ª Parte - Pistola-EB -Caderno de Instrução do Fuzil de Assalto 5,56 IA2 (EB70-CI-11.405)-EB -Catálogo de Armas-Rodrigo Pereira Larizzatti -C 5-37 Minas e Armadilhas-EB -IP-23-90 Morteiro 81 mm ROYAL ORDNANCE-EB -IP 23-34 Lança-Rojão 84mm(AT-4) -MCRP 3-01B Pistol Marksmanship - USMC -MCRP 3-01A Rifle Marksmanship U.S. Marine Corps Assault -CI 7-5-2 Combate em área edificada-EB -CI 21-75 Patrulhas-EB -Manual de Conduta de Patrulha-PMESP -Apostila Instrução Tática Individual -FNSP -The Hunter’s page-Rodrigo Pereira Larizzatti -In0531 Combat in built up areas-Us Army Sniping -IP 21-2 Caçador-EB -CI 21-2-1 contra caçadores-EB -The Ultimate Sniper -Maj.John Plaster -B-GL-392-005/FP-001 Sniping -Canada -FM 3-22.10 FM 23 10 SNIPER TRAINING AND OPERATIONS -MCWP 3-15-3 Sniping-USMC -MI6-028 Tiradores de élite-Ejército de Tierra(Espanha) -Atirador de elite-Carlos David -EMPREGO DO CAÇADOR NO COMBATE EM AMBIENTE URBANO -Sniper101 Version1.1- Gabriel Alejandro Tejera González &TiborasaurusRex Artes Marciais -C 20-50 luta-EB -Ringue Master -Boxing-Edwin Haislet -Gracie Jiu-Jitsu - Thomas de Soto -A Biblia do MMA- Anderson Silva -Krav Maga-Kobi Lichtenstein -FM 3-25.150 Combatives-US Army -MCRP 3-02 Close Combat-US Marine Corps -Wrestling for Fighting The Natural Way-Randy Couture, Erich Krauss, Glen Cordoza e Eric Hendrikx -GET TOUGH! -W.E.FAIRBAIRN -Ninjutsu - Arte da resistencia -Mystic Art of the Ninja - Stephen Hayes -Ninja Combat Method - Stephen Hayes -Secrets from the Ninja Grandmaster-Stephen K. Hayes & Masaaki Hatsumi -The Way of the Ninja: Secret Techniques - Masaaki Hatsumi TFM & Alimentação -EB20-MC-10.350 Treinamento Físico Militar-EB -Guia dos movimentos de musculação-Frédéric Delavier -Musculação além do anabolismo-Waldemar Marques Guimarães Neto -MD42-M-03 Manual de Alimentação das Forças Armadas-EB Esgrima -Manual de Ensino de Esgrima -Volume 1- FLORETE (EB60-ME-25.401)-EB -Manual de Ensino de Esgrima - Volume 2 – Espada (EB60-25.502)-EB -C 20-51-Esgrima-EB Sobrevivência -IP 21-80-sobrevência na selva-EB -Fm 21 76 Survival manual- us army -SERE-FASOTRAGRUPAC /LANT 1520-8 (REV 1-99) APH & Medicin'''a -MANUAL DE ATENDIMENTO PRÉ-HOSPITALAR-CBMDF -PROTOCOLO DE SUPORTE BÁSICO DA VIDA-CBMGO -ATLS Advanced Trauma Life Support-Colégio Americano de Cirurgiões Comitê de Trauma -Manual de Diagnóstico e Tratamento de Acidentes por Animais Peçonhentos-FUNASA '''Rastreamento -SIGN AND THE ART OF TRACKING-Christian Nellemann with Jack Kearney and Stig Nårstad -SAS Tracking Handbook-Barry Davies -The art of tracking the origin of science-Liebenberg Manuais -cgcfn 1003 manual basico do fuzileiro naval -cgcfn 1004 combatente anfibio -Manual Operacional Do Policial Civil SP Técnicas Militares -C 22-5 ordem unida-EB -C-21-74 Instrução Individual-Exército Brasileiro(EB) -EB70-MC-10.233 Defesa QBN-EB -EB70-CI-11.002 CÃO DE GUERRA-EB -C-6-199 Topografia-EB -C-5-40 Camuflagem-EB -Manual de Operações de Choque -The Ultimate Parkour & Freerunning Book-Jan Witfeld, Ilona E. Gerling & Alexander Pach Apronto Operacional -EB70-CI-11.404 Caderno de Instrução de Aprestamento e Apronto Operacional-EB -Guia do Aluno Comanf-Marinha do Brasil -Orientação Cioesp - EB -Orientação Cigs - EB -Orientação Cam(Curso Avançado de Montanhismo) - EB -Orientação PQD - EB Explosivos -C 5-37 Minas e Armadilhas-EB -FM 5-25 Explosives & Demolitions-U.S.Army -TM 31-210 Improvised Munitions Handbook-U.S.Army -TM 9-1910 Military Explosives-US Army -TM 9-1300-214 Military Explosives-US Army -The Anarchist Cookbook-William Powell -Guerilla Arsenal- David Harber -The Anarchist Arsenal-David Harber -The Advanced Anarchist Arsenal-David Harber -The Preparatory Manual of Explosives-Jared B.Ledgard -Kitchen Improvised Fertilizer Explosives-Tim Lewis -Homemade Semtex-Seymour Lecker -Science of Revolutionary Warfare-Johann Most -The Explosives Course-Abu Khabab al-Masri(Midhat Mursi) -Ragnar’s Homemade Detonators-Ragnar Benson Mergulho -B-GL-361-007/FP-001 Combat Diving-National Defense Canada -MANUAL DE NATAÇÃO EsEFEx-EB -U.S. Navy Diving Manual SS521-AG-PRO-010 -MANUAL DE OPERAÇÕES DE MERGULHO-CBMESP -A Guide to Public Safety Diving-North Carolina PSD Standards -Manual Operacional de Bombeiros-CBMGO -FM 3-05.212 Special Forces Waterborne Operations-US Army -MULTI-SERVICE TACTICS, TECHNIQUES,AND PROCEDURES FOR MILITARY DIVING OPERATIONS-Headquarters of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard US Paraquedismo -CADERNO DE INSTRUÇÃO DE TREINAMENTO E TÉCNICA BÁSICA DO PARAQUEDISTA MILITAR EB70-CI-11.001 -EB -MANUAL TÉCNICO DO MESTRE DE SALTO PARAQUEDISTA-EB -Manual Técnico de Salto Livre (EB60-MT-34.405)-EB -FM 3-05.211 (FM 31-19) Special Forces Military Free-Fall Operations Equitação -Manual Técnico Equitação (EB60- MT-26.401)-EB -Manual Equitação da Federação Paulista de Hipismo Operações -M016 Manual Tecnica Esqui-Ejército de Tierra(Espanha) -Ci9011 Assalto Aeromóvel e Infiltração aeromóvel-EB -Cold Region Operations ATTP 3-97.11/MCRP 3-35.1D (FM 31-70 and FM 31-71)-US Army -MOUNTAIN OPERATIONS FM 3-97.6 (90-6)-US Army -DESERT OPERATIONS-FM 90-3/FMFM 7-27-US Army -Jungle Operations-FM 90-5-US Army -MILITARY MOUNTAINEERING FM 3-97.61(TC 90-6-1)-US Army Espionagem -CIA-Manual Oficial truques e espionagem-H.Keith Melton -Techiques of the professional pickpocket-Wayne B.Yeager -Curso de Introdução à Atividade de Inteligência – CIAI-CGI Sistemas de armas A.Aeronaves -Art of the kill-Pete Bonanni -Natops Flight Manual F16 -Natops Flight Manual F18 -Natops Flight Manual F14 -FLIGHT MANUAL EuroFighter v1 -TM 1-1520-251-10 HELICOPTER, ATTACK,AH-64D LONGBOW APACHE- DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY US B.Submarinos -Conocimientos submarinos S-70-Armada Española C.Barcos -Manual de Marinero y del Soldado de infantería de Marina-Armada Española -Manual de policiamento fluvial-PPMPA (Pará) D.Cavalaria -IP 17-82 - A VIATURA BLINDADA DE COMBATE - CARRO DE COMBATE LEOPARD 1 A1-EB -Manual M113-Exército Português E.Artilharia -SERVIÇO DA PEÇA DO OBUSEIRO 155 mm M109 A3-EB Rocketry -Fundamentals of Guided Missiles-S. R. Mohan -AFM 52-31 Guided Missile Fundamentals-Department of the Air Force -Advances in Missile Guidance, Control, and Estimation Gunsmithing -Gunsmithing at Home Lock Stock & Barrel- John E.Traister -Building Firearms-Harold Hoffman Armas Nucleares -U.S. Nuclear Weapons - The Secret History Hardcover-Chuck Hansen -Swords of Armageddon - Chuck Hansen -Dark Sun: The Making of the Hydrogen Bomb-Richard Rhodes -The Making of the Atomic Bomb-Richard Rhodes -Atomic Accidents: A History of Nuclear Meltdowns and Disasters- James Mahaffey Engenharia Naval -SNAME Ship Design & Construction -Engineering Economics and Ship Design - Buxton Estratégia militar -Field Manual of Military Operations (FM 3–0)-United States Army -Manual de Campanha C 124-1 - Estratégia-EB -As grandes estratégias - John Lewis Gaddis Criminalística -Techniques of Crime Scene investigation-Barry A.J Fisher -Procedimento operacional padrão:Perícia Criminal-Ministério da Justiça BR -Manual de orientação de quesitos da perícia criminal-DPF -Introduction to Criminalistics-Barry A.J Fisher, William J.Tilstone e Catherine Woytowicz -Fundamentals of forensic science- Max M. Houck & Jay A. Siegel -Ciências Forenses-Alberi Espindula,Gustavo Caminoto Geiser e Jesus Antonio Velho A.Localística -Practical Crime Scene Processing and Investigation B.Balística -Hanbook of Firearms and Ballistics-Brian J.Heard C.Hematologia Forense -Interpretation of Bloodstain Evidence at Crime Scenes- Stuart H.James & William G.Eckert -Bloodstain Pattern Analysis -Tom Bevel & Ross M. Gardner Medicina Legal -Medicina Legal-Genival Veloso -Manual técnico-operacional para os médicos-legistas do Estado de São Paulo -Manual de Medicina Legal - Delton Croce Junior -Manual de Técnicas em Necropsia médico-legal-Luiz Carlos L.Prestes Jr. & Roger Ancillotti Psicologia Forense A.Perfil -Serial Killer louco ou cruel-Ilana Casoy -Mentes Perigosas - O Psicopata - Ana Beatriz Barbosa Silva B.Microexpressões -Linguagem das Emoções-Paul Ekman -O código de Ekman -A.Freitas Magalhães -Inteligência visual-Amy E.Herman C.Persuasão -As Armas da Persuasao - Robert B. Cialdini -Manual de Persuasão do FBI - Jack Shafer -Oratória-Reinaldo Polito D.Adestramento -Adestramento Inteligente -Como Criar o Cao Perfeito Desde - Cesar Millan E.Motivação -Magica de Pensar Grande-David J SchwartzA Lógica -Raciocínio Lógico Passo A Passo -Cabral,Luiz Claudio; Nunes, Mauro César História -The illustrated guide to the world’s top counter-terrorist forces-Samuel M.Katz -Bushido (o Código do Samurai)-Daidoji Yuzan -DA GUERRA-CARL VON CLAUSEWITZ -A Arte da guerra-Sun Tzu -O Livro dos Cinco Anéis-Miyamoto Musashi -Charlie Oscar Tango-Eduardo Betini e Fabiano Tomazi -Oscar Alfa-Fabiano Tomazi -Elite da tropa- André Batista, Rodrigo Pimentel e Luiz Eduardo Soares -Falcão Negro em Perigo-Mark Bowden -Não há dia fácil-Mark Owen -Seal team six -Howard E.Wasdin & Stephen Templin -Diário de um policial-Diógenes Lucca -COE Comandos e Operações Especiais-por Luis Augusto Pacheco Ambar (Autor), Guto Ambar (Fotógrafo) -Matar ou Morrer-Conte Lopes -Rota 66-Caco Barcellos -Thoughts of a Sniper-Vasily Zaitsev -O diário de Guantánamo- Mohamedou Ould Slahi Crime Organizado -A Guerra: a ascensão do PCC e o mundo do crime no Brasil-Bruno Paes Manso e Camila Nunes Dias -Laços de Sangue. A História Secreta do PCC-Marcio Sergio Christino & Claudio Tognolli -Quatrocentos Contra um (uma Historia do Comando Vermelho)- William da Silva Lima Ficção -Shibumi-Trevanian -Tom Clancy - A Caçada ao Outubro Vermelho -Tom Clancy - A Soma de Todos os Medos -Tom Clancy Morto ou Vivo -Scarpetta - Patricia Cornwell -Dexter - Design de um Assassino - Jeff Lindsay -Querido e Devotado Dexter - Jeff Lindsay -Duplo Dexter - Jeff Lindsay Documentários -Guerreiro Mais Mortal -Sniper: Deadliest Missions(Sniper:Atiradores de Elite (BR)) -Generais em guerra-National Geographic -SAS Survival Secrets -Arma Humana (Human Weapon)-The History Channel -Por Dentro do Mossad-Duki Dror -Terrorismo atentados frustrados - Netflix -Medalha de honra-Netflix -The secrets of seal team six(Secretos de los SEALS VI(espanhol)) -COMBATES AÉREOS(Dogfights)-History Channel -Preparados para o fim do mundo -National Geographic -À Prova de Tudo(Man vs. Wild)-Bear Grylls -No Pior Dos Casos-Bear Grylls -A vida em um milhão de anos-NatGeo Filmes -Falcão Negro em Perigo-Ridley Scott -Até o Limite da Honra-Ridley Scott -13 Horas: Os Soldados Secretos de Benghazi-Michael Bay -Sniper Americano- Clint Eastwood -Rede de Mentiras-Ridley Scott -Rota Comando-Elias Junior -S.W.A.T. - Comando Especial-Clark Johnson -Tropa de Elite-José Padilha -A Hora Mais Escura-Kathryn Bigelow -44 Minutos-Yves Simoneau -Beasts of No Nation-Cary Fukunaga -Ameaça Terrorista-Gregor Jordan -Círculo de Fogo (Enemy at the Gates) -Missão Impossível(Saga) -A Identidade Bourne-Doug Liman -Colombiana-Olivier Megaton Séries -Band of Brothers-Phil Alden Robinson et al -White Collar-Jeff Eastin -Generation Kill- Iraque 40 dias de horror-Patrick Norris et al -Polícia 24h-Diego Guebel -Operação de Risco- Carla Albuquerque & Eduardo Oliveira Games -Arma 3 -Insurgency -Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Blacklist -Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six: Vegas -Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon: Future Soldier -Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare -Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare -Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X -ACE COMBAT 7: SKIES UNKNOWN -Microsoft Flight Simulator -X-Plane 11 -Ship Simulator Extremes -UBoat -World of Warships Sumário '-AMT' '-Assault' '-Sniping' '-Artes Marciais' '-TFM & Alimentação' '-Esgrima' '-Sobrevivência' '-APH & Medicina' '-Rastreamento' '-Manuais' '-Técnicas Militares' '-Apronto Operacional' '-Explosivos' '-Mergulho' '-Paraquedismo' '-Equitação' '-Operações' '-Espionagem' '-Sistemas de armas' A.Aeronaves B.Submarinos C.Barcos D.Cavalaria E.Artilharia '-Rocketry' '-Gunsmithing' '-Armas Nucleares' '-Engenharia Naval' '-Estratégia militar' '-Criminalística' A.Localística B.Balística C.Hematologia Forense '-Medicina Legal' '-Psicologia Forense' A.Perfil B.Microexpressões C.Persuasão D.Adestramento E.Motivação '-Lógica' '-História' '-Crime Organizado' '-Ficção' '-Documentários' '-Filmes' '-Séries' '-Games' Bibliografia Não-Relacionada